Urbex au château de la Nébuleuse Noire
by Wonderinn
Summary: L'urbex... Une activité très populaire de nos jours, mise sur le devant de la scène par des youtubeurs et leurs vidéos très impressionnantes ! Alors quand Ryuto a l'idée de faire un urbex au château abandonné de la Nébuleuse Noire, en compagnie de son grand frère et de quelques amis, le résultat ne peut être qu'impressionnant aussi !


**_Moi : Salut tout le monde ! n_n_**

**_Kyoya : T'es en retard._**

**_Moi : J'ai pas d'horaire le vendredi, espèce de râleur ! -_-_**

**_Ryuga : T'as écris un RyuGin… Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_**

**_Moi : Bon hé, vous vous êtes donné le mot pour râler aujourd'hui ou c'est comment ?! _**

**_Chris : *rigole* Ils sont fâchés parce qu'ils sont pas ensemble !_**

**_Ryuga et Kyoya : La ferme, Chris !_**

**_Chris : Héhé._**

**_Moi : Pour en revenir à cet OS, c'est mon cadeau de Bac pour katatsu-chan ! Bon oui, ça fait pile deux semaines qu'on a eu nos résultats, mais il me fallait le temps d'écrire ^^'_**

**_Ryuga : T'es vraiment une pote dévouée toi._**

**_Moi : Je fais mon max, ça c'est sûr ! Disclaimer ?_**

**_Kyoya : Wonderinn ne possède pas MFB._**

**_Moi : Merci Kyo ! Profitez bien de cet OS ! Et katatsu-chan, je sais que tu es très occupée mais j'espère que tu vas trouver le temps de lire ça ! On l'a eu ce putain de Bac, on est les meilleures ! n_n_**

**_Chris : Bon Kyoya, toujours dans le déni ?_**

**_Kyoya : Tu veux vraiment mourir en fait, c'est ça ?! è_é_**

**_Moi : Pitié, commencez pas…_**

* * *

**_Réponse aux reviews : _**

**_Marius : J'adore Nile moi aussi, c'était vraiment une bonne idée de créer un meilleur ami à Kyoya ! Idée que le manga n'a pas eu. Snif, quelle tristesse…  
Kakeru or no Kakeru ? That is the question ! XD  
Franchement, tu rates rien à pas connaître la version manga de Sakyo ! C'est sûrement mieux comme ça en fait… ^^'  
P.S : Putain, Kirishima c'est vraiment best boy ! J'aime beaucoup trop ce perso et son adorable petite bouille d'ange ! *_*  
Re P.S : (Moi : Zoro ? Zoroooo ? Sanji : Il est sous la douche Wonder ! Tu lui veux quoi ? Moi : Je voulais lui dire de faire attention à ce qu'il dit, même si ça sert à rien. Tant pis, je le ferai plus tard ! Sanji : Déjà que quand c'est moi qui lui dis, il écoute pas, alors toi… Moi : Ouais, je sais, mais je suis têtue ! J'essaie de le sauver ! XD)_**

**_NekoGardenFox : Mes 550 images, j'ai commencé à les rassembler quand j'étais en 3_****_ème_****_ ! Dès que j'ai eu mon IPhone en fait… Et j'ai une belle collection maintenant ! Sur les 550, plus de la moitié sont des images avec Kyoya d'ailleurs XD  
En fait, le sac de Kyoya c'est mon ancien sac de sport, datant de l'époque où je faisais du basket et que j'ai ensuite utilisé pendant une partie de mon collège ! Le sac, comme mes affaires de basket, était blanc, rouge et noir, et j'ai pensé à Ryuga du coup ! XD  
Allez, remonte-toi le moral ! Dans cet OS, il y a du KyoNile ! n_n_**

* * *

Aujourd'hui, le soleil brille sur MetalBey City. Ça pourrait être une journée banale…mais quand on s'appelle Ryuga et qu'on est très légèrement contraint de côtoyer un peu trop souvent un certain Gingka Hagane, les journées sont rarement banales. En fait, elles le sont jamais. Et cette journée ne fait pas exception à la règle, mais pour le coup c'est pas de la faute de Gingka. Non, le responsable, c'est Ryuto, le petit frère de Ryuga et chasseur de trésors passionné. En sa qualité de chasseur de trésors, il est également un grand fan d'exploration dans des endroits abandonnés, une pratique plus connue sous le nom d'urbex. Le petit frère de l'empereur dragon a donc eu une idée des plus bizarres, mais aussi terriblement tentante.

-**Attends…répète un peu ça, **lui avait dit Ryuga au téléphone la veille en se massant les tempes. **Tu veux faire de l'urbex dans le château de la Nébuleuse Noire ?**

-**Ouais ! **Avait joyeusement répondu Ryuto. **Réfléchis un peu, frangin ! Ce sera trop bien ! C'est pas comme l'ancien QG, il est à l'écart de la ville et pratiquement personne en connaît l'existence ! **

-**Comment tu réussis à avoir des idées pareilles, sérieusement ? **Avait demandé son aîné en soupirant, parce qu'il savait très bien que son frère ne lâcherait pas l'affaire jusqu'à ce qu'il accepte sa proposition.

-**Je sais très bien que t'as envie d'le faire, cet urbex ! **Réplique le cadet en ignorant la question du blanc. **Allez, il est abandonné ce château, il tombe en ruines ! C'est parfait pour un urbex ! **

-**Okay, ça va, c'est bon ! C'est d'accord.**

-**Yes ! T'es le meilleur, frangin !**

-**C'est ça, si tu le dis. Bon, j'imagine que tu veux pas qu'on y aille juste tous les deux. Tu vas demander à qui d'autre de venir ?**

-**On sera six ! Oui parce qu'en fait, t'es le dernier à qui je demande, les autres ont déjà tous dit oui…**

-**Ah ouais, la confiance règne !**

-**Mais noooon, rien à voir ! Bref, il y aura Gingka, Tsubasa, Kyoya, Nile, et toi et moi du coup.**

-**Gingka ? En urbex ? Toi, tu sais pas dans quoi tu te lances !**

-**T'es vraiment mauvaise langue, Ryuga !**

-**À peine. Et ton petit-ami adoré, il vient pas lui ?**

-**Remue pas le couteau dans la plaie, steuplait… Kakeru est occupé, il peut pas venir.**

-**On se retrouve quand et où, du coup ? **

-**Demain, dès que la nuit sera tombée, directement au château ! Gingka sait où c'est, Tsubasa aussi, et Kyoya montrera le chemin à Nile.**

Ils avaient continué à parler après, de choses pas très importantes. Après avoir raccroché, Ryuga s'était dit que cet urbex était une bonne idée mais que ça n'allait pas être de tout repos.

Tout ça pour en revenir au présent, où Ryuga attend dans son appartement que la nuit tombe. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher de repenser à la décision de son petit frère. Gingka en urbex, non mais sérieux quoi… Ce mec est un véritable éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, typiquement le genre de gens qu'il ne faut PAS emmener en urbex ! À se demander pourquoi Ryuto l'a invité. En réalité, le dragon sait parfaitement bien pourquoi son cadet a invité le rouquin. Et rien que de savoir la véritable raison l'énerve. Il se trouve que son traître de petit frère a réussi à lui soutirer une info qui était censée rester secrète au détour d'une soirée.

Ryuga buvait, probablement plus que de raison et autant qu'il arrive à se rappeler, c'est limite si Ryuto l'encourageait en fait. Quel fourbe celui-là quand il s'y met. Après tout, ils sont de la même famille. Bref, l'empereur dragon avait fini par être sacrément éméché, sauf que l'alcool le rend juste incapable de réfléchir correctement et ne l'empêche aucunement de parler de manière compréhensible. Et ça, son salaud de frangin le savait et en avait joyeusement profité. S'ils étaient pas frères, il se serait pas gêné pour l'assassiner. Ryuto lui avait demandé s'il avait un crush, question à laquelle Ryuga répondait habituellement par un « non » catégorique, mais évidemment, c'était un gros mensonge. Cette fois, son cerveau noyé dans l'alcool n'avait même pas envisagé l'éventualité de mentir et il avait avoué son seul et unique secret. Son putain de seul et unique secret. Oui, il en avait un de crush, et pas n'importe qui : son abruti de rival aux cheveux roux. Et ça, même lui ne comprenait pas comment c'était possible. Il avait renoncé à comprendre en fait. Il n'y avait rien à comprendre, le cœur a ses raisons que le raison ignore et puis basta !

Tout ça pour arriver à la situation actuelle, où cette saleté de Ryuto a fait exprès d'inviter Gingka même si c'est une mauvaise idée simplement pour pousser son grand frère à lui avouer ses sentiments. Il a vraiment de la chance que Ryuga soit son frère et qu'il l'aime, sinon il serait déjà mort… De toute façon, son plan est très mal barré. Le blanc est très réticent à l'idée d'avouer à Gingka qu'il est amoureux de lui, tout simplement parce qu'il est sûr que ses sentiments ne sont pas partagés. Il préfère encore crever d'amour dans son coin plutôt que de se prendre un putain de vent. Son orgueil s'en remettrait ja-mais. Il va donc se contenter d'être comme il est tout le temps : cynique, pas particulièrement expressif et très légèrement distant. L'urbex le distraira au moins.

Quelques heures plus tard, le soleil se couche enfin et l'empereur dragon sort donc rejoindre les autres. Avec une équipe pareille, il promet cet urbex ! Gingka est maladroit as fuck et a tendance à toucher à tout et n'importe quoi, pour un urbex ça craint. Au final, c'est bien le seul qui risque de poser problèmes. Kyoya est un bourrin, il fonce toujours dans le tas, et c'est pas bon pour un urbex non plus, mais il y aura Nile pour le retenir. Depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, le vert s'est un petit peu assagi…un petit peu hein, ça reste Kyoya. Ryuga et lui sont amis maintenant, même si ça a été un peu laborieux. Comme leurs petits frères sortent ensemble, ils ont été contraints de se fréquenter plus qu'avant. Au début, ils se fusillaient des yeux dès qu'ils se voyaient, ne s'adressaient pas la parole et n'en rataient pas une pour se lancer froidement des piques. Seulement, ils n'ont pas tardé à constater que leur attitude ne faisait que rendre leurs frères malheureux. Et là, les deux se sont sentis très coupables et très puérils aussi. Ils ont donc arrêté et ont fait l'effort d'aller l'un vers l'autre. Et là, la claque ! Ils se sont aperçu qu'ils avaient plein de points communs. Résultat des courses : maintenant ils sont super potes. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, comme on dit.

Ryuga arrive au château de la Nébuleuse Noire plus tard, une petite boule d'angoisse dans le ventre. Il n'aime pas cet endroit. En fait, il déteste tout ce qui le renvoie à son passé. Et en plus, il va rester plusieurs heures en présence de Gingka. Au secours. D'un autre côté, il ne se souvient pratiquement pas de ce château, il se souvient plutôt du QG en centre-ville. Et pour Gingka, bah il n'y aura pas que lui donc ça devrait aller. En arrivant, il voit son petit frère, Tsubasa, Nile et Kyoya devant le château, assis par terre. Comme d'habitude, qui est le retardataire ? Monsieur Hagane ! La ponctualité et lui, ça fait un million. L'empereur dragon rejoint les autres, les check tous et s'assoit avec eux pour attendre le bon dernier. Au final, monsieur Gingka je-ne-serai-jamais-à-l'heure-la-moindre-fois-dans-ma-vie Hagane arrive dix minutes plus tard, rouge comme une tomate et complètement essoufflé.

-**Désolé les gars, j'ai été retenu par Madoka, elle voulait pas que je vienne mais j'ai réussi à filer à l'anglaise ! **S'exclame le rouquin avec un grand sourire d'excuse.

-**Retenu par Madoka ? **Répète Kyoya avec un air agacé. **Non mais elle se prend pour qui elle ? C'est ni ta mère, ni ta meuf, va falloir qu'elle se calme ! Et puis pourquoi elle voulait pas que tu viennes ?**

-**Bah c'est parce que l'urbex, c'est pas très légal… **répond Gingka en se grattant la nuque.

-**Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se lance dans des activités illégales, **dit Tsubasa en haussant les épaules. **L'urbex n'est peut-être pas légal, mais ce n'est pas quelque chose de mal, enfin pas à mon sens.**

-**Je suis d'accord avec toi, **ajoute Nile. **J'ai jamais vraiment compris en quoi l'urbex est illégal d'ailleurs.**

-**Un lieu a beau être abandonné, il appartient toujours légalement à quelqu'un. Techniquement, l'urbex constitue donc un acte de violation de propriété privée, **explique Ryuto en haussant les épaules.

-**C'est vraiment débile, **marmonne le vert.

-**Comme c'est illégal, pour faire de l'urbex il faut suivre quelques règles de base ! **Rajoute le petit frère de l'empereur dragon en se levant comme un ressort. **Règle n°1, la plus importante : on ne dégrade PAS l'endroit où on fait de l'urbex ! On ne détruit RIEN ! C'est compris, Kyoya et Ryuga ?**

-**Putain, mais même mon propre frère me fait pas confiance, **râle Ryuga.

-**Ouais, c'est pas notre passion de tout casser pour le fun hein ! **Renchérit Kyoya.

-**Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir hein ! **Répond Ryuto en croisant les bras. **Règle n°2 : toujours être prudent et attentif à son environnement. L'urbex, on ne le dira jamais assez, c'est dangereux vu qu'on visite des lieux abandonnés et en ruines. Gingka, ça vaut surtout pour toi.**

-**Oui, je m'en doutais… **soupire Gingka en rougissant de honte.

-**Règle n°3 : toujours se renseigner sur le lieu où on va faire de l'urbex ! Bon, ça je l'ai fait, et puis vous êtes plusieurs ici à connaître le château de la Nébuleuse Noire donc on est bons ! **Dit joyeusement le chasseur de trésors. **Alors…il y a d'autres règles, mais qui pour le coup ne sont pas valables pour nous, donc on peut y aller !**

-**Attends un peu, espèce de délinquant ! **Ricane Ryuga. **T'en aurais pas oublié une ?**

-**Oui bon, techniquement on a pas le droit de faire de l'urbex en étant mineurs, ou alors faut être accompagné d'un adulte expérimenté, **avoue Ryuto. **Mais bon, t'es là toi et t'es majeur ! Et puis en plus, on passe tous notre temps à faire des trucs qu'aucun mineur ferait, on est plus à ça près…**

-**Je dois reconnaitre qu'il a pas tort ton frangin, là, **lance Kyoya en se levant.

Tout le monde approuve, et l'empereur dragon hausse les épaules. C'était pas vraiment une objection, il voulait juste embêter son frère. Les six garçons se relèvent et regardent le château de la Nébuleuse Noire devant eux. Depuis le temps, et ayant été sacrément délaissé, il tombe en ruines. De plus, étant situé sur une falaise près d'un océan jamais vraiment calme, il pourrait bien finir par sombrer après plusieurs années. Mais bon, on en est pas encore là. Ryuto distribue des lampes torches à chacun, bah ouais il fait nuit donc il va faire sombre à l'intérieur, puis prend la tête du petit groupe.

-**Bon, je passe devant ! **S'exclame-t-il. **C'est parti pour l'exploration du château de la Nébuleuse Noire ! **

Tout content, Ryuto allume sa lampe torche et entre dans le grand trou béant qui était autrefois la porte du château. Bah oui, elle a été détruite par Kyoya, Gingka, Kenta et Benkei. Les autres le suivent, allumant également leurs lampes torches. Le hall, toujours aussi immense, est bien décrépi et envahi par la végétation qui a repris ses droits. Et là, que de souvenirs pour Gingka et Kyoya ! Pour eux, c'était pratiquement hier qu'ils infiltraient le château, surpris par la voix robotique et moqueuse de Merci, l'ordinateur de Doji. Aujourd'hui, il a probablement court-circuité le Merci ! Le petit groupe avance prudemment, surveillant surtout leurs pieds. On sait jamais, il y a peut-être des clous qui trainent. Ryuga, qui suit son frère, tourne la tête pour voir les autres derrière. Kyoya et Nile ne sont pas loin, se tenant par la main. Le lion observe partout autour de lui avec sa lampe torche, essayant sûrement de reconnaître le bâtiment tel qu'il était quand lui est venu, tandis que son l'égyptien surveille…bah son petit-ami. Ce doit être la force de l'habitude. Plus loin derrière, Tsubasa et Gingka discutent tout en surveillant leurs pieds. Le roux a l'air tendu comme une arbalète, craignant sûrement de faire une connerie malgré lui. L'empereur dragon ne peut retenir un sourire en voyant son rival dans cet état-là. Il est mignon comme ça, à avoir peur de faire des bêtises. Mais bon, Ryuga se ressaisit très vite et reprend son observation des alentours. Faudrait pas qu'on le grille. C'est surtout de Kyoya qu'il se méfie à ce sujet. Oui, maintenant ils sont amis, mais la tête brûlée de service a une qualité qui emmerde beaucoup le dragon sur le moment : il est observateur. Beaucoup trop observateur. Il est capable de remarquer les détails les plus insignifiants avec une facilité totalement déconcertante. C'est très vite chiant quand on a des trucs à cacher.

-**Hé Ryuga, ça va ? **Finit par lui demander le vert. **Je te trouve bizarre…**

Quand on parle du loup. L'empereur dragon a beau être de dos, Kyoya a quand même réussi à voir qu'il n'était pas tout à fait dans son état normal. Faut vraiment qu'il se lance dans une carrière dans la police celui-là.

-**C'est rien, c'est juste…je me rappelle vraiment pas de cet endroit, **répond Ryuga, ne mentant qu'à moitié. **Pourtant, j'y ai forcément passé du temps avant de tomber dans le coma…**

-**C'est pas si étonnant que ça, **lui rétorque Nile. **Un coma prolongé, ça laisse forcément des séquelles au niveau du cerveau. Ce n'est donc pas si étonnant que ta mémoire ait été affectée.**

-**C'est vrai que je me suis toujours dit que, pour un mec qui a fait un coma, tu t'en sortais sans la moindre séquelle visible, **reconnait Kyoya.

-**On va dire que j'ai été chanceux dans mon malheur, **dit le blanc en haussant les épaules.

-**Même moi qui me rappelle plutôt bien de cet endroit, j'ai du mal à reconnaître, **avoue l'adolescent aux yeux bleus. **Les ravages du temps, c'est pas rien.**

-**Moi je n'avais jamais vu cet endroit, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur les ravages du temps, **confirme l'égyptien. **Il y a des plantes partout, des trous dans les murs, des meubles renversés et l'odeur de la moisissure est…un peu la même que dans une cave.**

-**Ouais, c'est parce que c'est humide à cause de l'océan à côté. Bon au fait, ça va comment vous ? **Demande Ryuga en tournant un peu la tête, un sourire en coin sur le visage.

-**Oh là là, écoutez-le faire semblant de s'intéresser aux gens ! **Se moque Kyoya avec son grand sourire de « j'me fous de ta gueule mon pote ! ».

-**On va bien, mis à part que des fois je me demande vraiment comment je réussis à le supporter l'autre méprisant là, **soupire Nile avec un air faussement désespéré.

-**J'suis pas méprisant, je me fous de sa gueule et il le sait ! **Se défend le lion.

Son petit-ami lève les yeux au ciel, l'air de dire « tu crois que c'est mieux ? », ce qui provoque le rire de Kyoya et Ryuga. Fallait bien quelqu'un d'aussi patient que Nile pour sortir avec le blader de Léone, ça s'est sûr. Une fois que son amant et le nouveau meilleur pote de ce dernier ont fini de se marrer comme des hyènes, l'égyptien pousse un long soupir fatigué. Il savait qu'un urbex était fatiguant, mais il pensait pas que ce serait eux qui le fatiguerait et non l'urbex en lui-même. Mais bon, même si Kyoya est parfois lourd à se moquer des gens comme il le fait, Nile l'aime quand même. Oui, Kyoya est rebelle, tête brûlée, adepte d'humour noir, d'ironie et de sarcasme, un peu égoïste sur les bords et provocateur à l'extrême, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a aucune qualité capable de compenser tous ces vilains défauts. L'égoïsme pour commencer, ça s'est plutôt bien soigné depuis qu'ils sont ensemble. Le vert ne s'est jamais montré égoïste avec son petit-ami. Après, Kyoya n'aime pas parler mais il aime bien écouter, surtout quand c'est Nile qui parle. Et surtout, SURTOUT : Kyoya est putain de protecteur ! Alors là, le fou qui oserait s'en prendre à son petit-ami aurait intérêt à courir vite ou à savoir voler parce que sinon, il se ferait écorcher vivant. Trèèèèèès lentement.

-**Les gars ! Je viens de trouver les escaliers ! **S'exclame Gingka, plus loin derrière.

-**Reviens ici Gingka, c'est mort, on monte pas ! **Lui répond Ryuto d'une voix ferme.

-**Oooooooh, mais pourquoi ? **Demande le rouquin en revenant avec un air dépité.

-**Gingka, regarde autour de toi ! L'humidité est énormément présente ici et les sols sont en bois ! Ça ne fait aucun doute que les planchers des étages sont moisis, c'est trop dangereux, **explique le chasseur de trésors.

Gingka hoche la tête en signe de compréhension mais a toujours l'air déçu. Il est curieux, c'est pas nouveau, et là sa curiosité ne peut malheureusement pas être étanchée. Sa petite bouille contrariée arrache un nouveau sourire à Ryuga. C'est pas possible d'être aussi mignon, bordel ! Le roux traine des pieds jusqu'à son rival et relève la tête vers lui, lui offrant son grand sourire de niais. Par réflexe, l'empereur dragon détourne la tête pour que le rouquin ne le voie pas rougir. Gingka ne s'en formalise pas, il est habitué.

-**C'est une bonne idée qu'a eu ton frère, **dit le roux avec entrain. **Un urbex, c'est cool ! **

-**Ouais, **répond simplement Ryuga, pas au maximum de son bien-être.

-**Je sais que moi, je suis un peu « dangereux » pour un urbex, du coup je suis content qu'il ait bien voulu m'inviter, **continue Gingka, un air véritablement reconnaissant sur le visage.

-**Exagère pas, t'es pas dangereux, **lui réplique le blanc. **T'es maladroit, et c'est surtout toi que ça met en danger. **

-**C'est vrai, et j'en ai marre d'être maladroit ! Le seul problème, c'est que ça se soigne pas…**

-**Effectivement, si ça se soignait, ça se saurait.**

-**Et ça m'arrangerait.**

-**Tu serais moins « toi » si tu n'étais plus maladroit.**

-**Merci, c'est gentil !**

-**Euh, si tu le dis…**

Gingka arbore désormais un grand sourire satisfait, très heureux du compliment que lui a fait Ryuga. Enfin…il considère ça comme un compliment mais de base c'était juste un constat de l'empereur dragon… En même temps, le rouquin est un imbécile heureux.

Le groupe continue de s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de couloirs du château. L'odeur de moisissure se fait de plus en plus présente et le sol grince de plus en plus. Ryuto mène toujours la marche, braquant sa lampe torche dans l'obscurité devant lui. Ses sens d'explorateur averti et de chasseur de trésors aguerri sont en ébullition et son sourire excité ne veut pas quitter son visage. Comme c'est amusant d'explorer des endroits abandonnés ! Dangereux, certes, mais très intéressant et grisant. Derrière lui, Kyoya et Nile suivent toujours de près, toujours main dans la main. Tsubasa n'est pas bien loin non plus et la marche est fermée par Ryuga et Gingka. Le dragon ne parle plus, légèrement perturbé par le grand sourire qui orne maintenant le visage de son rival à la joie de vivre pratiquement imperturbable. Il est beaucoup trop…lui. Il dégage cette espèce d'innocence, cette naïveté qui au tout début agaçait profondément Ryuga mais qui maintenant, et depuis déjà un moment, l'attire irrémédiablement. Putain, ce sourire incroyablement lumineux. Le blanc avait l'impression de sentir le sol s'effondrer sous ses pieds dès qu'il le voyait ancré sur le visage candide du rouquin.

Alors qu'ils continuent d'avancer, le plancher émet de plus en plus de grincements semblables à des gémissements plaintifs. Ryuto s'arrête et braque sa lampe torche sur le sol. Ce n'est pas normal que ça grince autant, ils sont toujours au rez-de-chaussée, il n'y a rien en dessous… Comme pour lui prouver qu'il a tort, le sol se met soudain à craquer et finit par s'effondrer sous Gingka et Ryuga, qui étaient les derniers. Tsubasa, qui n'était pas loin devant eux, se retourne et vient s'agenouiller avec précaution au bord du gouffre béant, vite rejoint par Nile, Kyoya et Ryuto. Ils doivent rester prudents, le plancher pourrait encore s'effondrer. Tous les quatre se penchent au-dessus du trou et cherchent du regard le blanc et le roux. Environ six mètres plus bas, les deux sont allongés, sonnés par la chute. Ils ne semblent pas blessés.

-**GRAND FRÈRE ! GINGKA ! **Les appelle Ryuto. **Est-ce que ça va ?!**

-**Moi ça va ! **Répond Ryuga après s'être redressé. **Je me suis juste cogné la tête à l'atterrissage mais je saigne pas ! **

-**Je crois que ça va pour moi aussi ! **Ajoute Gingka en se relevant. **J'ai juste un peu mal à la cheville, mais c'est ni cassé ni foulé ! C'est juste qu'elle a tapé dans un truc en bois…**

-**Putain Gingka, depuis que je te connais c'est la deuxième fois que tu tombes dans un trou pendant une exploration ! **Lance Kyoya. **Je commence à croire que tu les attires !**

-**Ha ha, très drôle Kyoya ! **Lui répond le roux. **J'aimerais bien t'y voir ! **

-**C'est pas normal qu'il y ait quelque chose en-dessous du rez-de-chaussée, **dit Tsubasa, inquiet. **Je ne connais cet endroit que grâce à toutes les données que j'avais volé pendant mon infiltration, mais je peux vous assurer que sur les plans que j'ai vus, il n'y avait pas de sous-sol.**

-**Ça, c'est encore un coup fourré à la Doji, **grogne l'empereur dragon. **Ça m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait fait construire un sous-sol en secret. Par contre, allez savoir pourquoi.**

-**C'est trop haut pour que vous puissiez remonter en tout cas, **crie le chasseur de trésors avec sa main en porte-voix. **Je crois que vous allez devoir essayer de trouver une autre issue pour remonter ! **

-**Et si on en trouve pas ? **Lui demande Gingka.

-**Bah j'me débrouillerai avec L-Drago,** rétorque le blanc comme si c'était l'évidence même.

-**Ryuga, non ! Tu peux pas faire ça ! **Conteste son cadet avec fermeté.

-**Quoi ? Tu vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de ta connerie de règle n°1 de l'urbex ?! Hé ho, c'est bon, là je pense qu'on l'a assez défoncée cette règle, sans le vouloir mais on l'a défoncée ! **

-**Putain frangin, mais réfléchis deux secondes ! Tout est envahi par la moisissure ici, les murs et le plancher sont pourris ! Si tu te mets à casser des trucs avec ta toupie, tu pourrais faire s'effondrer les murs ou le plafond sur vous ! **

Ryuga laisse échapper un sourd et profond grondement agacé. Premièrement : il n'aime pas qu'on lui parle comme s'il était débile. Deuxièmement : il aime encore moins que ce soit son frère qui le fasse, et qu'en plus il gueule. Troisièmement et dernièrement : il déteste se rendre compte que sur le moment…il est effectivement débile. Bah oui, les murs, le sol et le « plafond », qui est en fait le plancher d'au-dessus, sont totalement pourris et il ferait une connerie en déchaînant L-Drago, mais en même temps il a pas envie de rester bloqué dans ce sous-sol chelou.

-**Okay, c'est bon, t'as raison, **reconnaît le dragon en grognant. **Mais j't'interdis de me gueuler dessus ! **

-**Oui bah en même temps tu m'as cherché là, **lui répond Ryuto avec l'air un peu agacé que son grand frère l'engueule alors que c'est lui qui est en tort. **Nous on peut pas rester ici, faudrait pas que le sol s'effondre encore, du coup on va retourner dans le hall ! Si jamais vous arrivez pas à ressortir…on se débrouillera de notre côté pour venir vous aider ! Faudra juste nous envoyer un signe, genre envoyer une de vos toupies nous chercher ! Faites attention en bas !**

-**On sera prudents ! **Promet Gingka.

À contrecœur, les quatre restés au rez-de-chaussée se redressent et retournent dans le hall. Clairement, ils n'avaient aucune envie de s'éloigner de leurs amis mais c'était trop dangereux de rester. De retour dans le hall, Ryuto s'appuie contre un mur avec un air fatigué. Ça s'est pas passé comme prévu, et c'est de la faute de personne en plus…

-**Vous croyez que ça va aller pour eux ? **S'inquiète Nile. **Je veux dire… Personne ne sait ce qu'il y a dans ce sous-sol.**

-**Nile, on parle de Gingka et Ryuga là, **lui répond Kyoya. **Peu importe la situation, aussi foireuse soit-elle, ils s'en sortent toujours. **

-**Je rejoins l'avis de Kyoya, **ajoute Tsubasa. **Chacun de leur côté, ils s'en sortent toujours. S'ils sont tous les deux, je pense qu'il ne leur arrivera rien de grave.**

Malgré ces paroles rassurantes, Nile semble toujours sur ses gardes. Il a l'air de vraiment se faire du souci pour Gingka et Ryuga. Son petit-ami n'aime pas le voir angoissé, surtout quand lui-même reste calme sans problèmes, et décide donc de l'embrasser tendrement. Ça, ça marche à tous les coups.

Au même moment, du côté de Ryuga et Gingka, l'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe. Ils sont partis dans le couloir dans lequel ils sont tombés, leurs lampes torches braqués sur la noirceur devant eux. Ce sous-sol a l'air en meilleur état que le reste du château, ce qui n'a strictement aucune logique. L'empereur dragon est très attentif, craignant ce qui pourrait se trouver dans le sous-sol. Doji et ses sales coups, il les connait trop bien. S'il a fait construire cet endroit en secret, c'est clairement pas pour une bonne raison. Derrière lui, Gingka n'est pas plus rassuré. Il boitille légèrement, sa cheville toujours un peu douloureuse, mais ne se plaint pas. Ce n'est pas le moment de se plaindre.

-**T'es sûr que ça va avec ta cheville, Gingka ? **Lui demande Ryuga en se retournant légèrement.

-**J'ai un peu mal, c'est juste le choc, **répond le roux en souriant. **Je vais avoir un bleu, mais c'est pas la mort non plus ! Ça va finir par passer. Tu…je suis désolé, je sais que je te ralentis un peu du coup…**

-**T'excuses pas, c'est pas de ta faute si on est tombés ici et que tu t'es tapé la cheville dans la chute, **soupire le blanc, un peu mal à l'aise. **L'important, c'est qu'on sorte de là.**

-**Dis, t'es sûr qu'on va trouver une sortie ? C'est que…si ça se trouve, Doji venait ici avec un ascenseur et ça fait longtemps que les ascenseurs ne fonctionnent plus ici… **s'inquiète Gingka.

-**S'il voulait garder cet endroit secret, ça m'étonnerait. Je pense plutôt qu'il venait ici avec un passage secret.**

-**Bon, je te fais confiance ! Tu sais mieux que moi comment était Doji.**

-**Moi, le truc qui m'inquiète vraiment, c'est ce qu'il foutait ici. D'ailleurs, t'as pas remarqué un truc bizarre ?**

-**Euh…non. Je te préviens tout de suite, si tu veux me faire comprendre quelque chose, ça sert à rien d'essayer de jouer aux devinettes ! Je suis hyper long à la détente… **

-**Okay, je vais aller droit au but alors. Regarde l'état des murs, le sol... Tout est trop bien conservé. C'est un sous-sol, d'habitude c'est l'endroit qui se dégrade plus vite, et là c'est l'inverse.**

-**C'est vrai… Tu penses que ça veut dire quoi ? **

-**Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça me dit rien de bon. **

Effectivement, ça sent vraiment les embrouilles. Gingka, encore moins rassuré qu'avant, force sur sa cheville pour rejoindre Ryuga. La présence de l'empereur dragon est rassurante au moins. Le rouquin a l'impression qu'à ses côtés, il ne pourra rien lui arriver. Cette pensée le fait rougir comme une pivoine, heureusement pour lui Ryuga est trop occupé à regarder devant lui. À chaque fois, ça loupe pas. Dès que Gingka se retrouve tout seul avec son rival, il doit faire des efforts monstrueux pour contrôler son rythme cardiaque. C'est pas évident d'être amoureux d'un mec pareil. Le roux ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser que Ryuga est trop bien pour lui et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que ce dernier s'intéresse à lui. Mais même en pensant ça, il ne peut pas contrôler ses sentiments, donc il fait de son mieux pour les cacher.

Plusieurs minutes d'exploration plus tard, les deux finissent par tomber sur autre chose que des murs de béton : un cul-de-sac ! Youhou…

-**S'il y a vraiment une sortie, bah elle est bien cachée… **soupire Gingka, fatigué et légèrement désespéré.

-**Attends, c'est trop suspect, **lui dit le dragon en s'approchant du mur, le tâtant et cognant dessus comme s'il toquait à une porte. **Ça sonne creux, il y a quelque chose derrière. Je pense que c'est la porte, mais encore faut-il trouver comment l'ouvrir. Je peux pas l'exploser avec L-Drago, c'est trop dangereux et elle a l'air très épaisse en plus.**

-**Ce serait plus simple si on savait quoi chercher, genre un bouton ou un levier, **répond le roux avant de s'appuyer contre un mur. **Quelle galèrAAAAAAAAAAH ! **

En entendant Gingka crier, le blanc se retourne en vitesse et voit les jambes de l'adolescent dépasser du mur, qui n'en était visiblement pas un. En effet, le bout de mur sur lequel le rouquin s'est appuyé était en fait une porte habilement camouflée. Je crois qu'on peut appeler ça un coup de chance douloureux. Ryuga rejoint son rival et l'aide à se relever puis les deux entrent dans la pièce cachée. On dirait un labo de scientifique fou, comme dans les films de SF. Des ordinateurs, des machines bizarres, des notes éparpillées partout…

-**On dirait clairement que c'est abandonné ici… **laisse échapper Gingka. **On dirait même que tout a été laissé en état, comme si on était parti en urgences.**

Ryuga hoche la tête pour approuver et s'approche du clavier d'un ordinateur, recouvert de poussière. S'il marche encore après tout ce temps, c'est un putain de miracle ! Rapidement, il repère la tour reliée à l'écran et appuie sur le bouton de démarrage. Et miracle, il s'allume ! Ça c'est de la qualité ! Une fois l'ordinateur allumé, le blanc se retrouve face à l'écran de mot de passe. Ah bah oui hein, sinon ce serait vraiment trop simple. Ryuga laisse un grand sourire se dessiner sur son visage. Il connait le mot de passe de Doji, c'est ça d'avoir eu Merci à son service après…hum…sa tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Doji. Okay, c'est pas un super souvenir vu que c'est la période où il a commencé à être sérieusement posséder, mais au moins ça s'avère utile dans l'instant présent… L'empereur dragon tape donc le mot de passe et l'écran change totalement pour afficher des données sur L-Drago et lui-même. Attends, comment ça des données sur lui-même ?!

-**C'est quoi ces conneries ? **Grogne Ryuga en regardant toutes les statistiques à l'écran.

-**C'est ce qu'il a dû envoyer au Dr. Ziggurat, **dit Gingka en se penchant à son tour sur l'écran. **Tu te souviens ? Pour Twisted Tempo et Faust, enfin Toby.**

-**Ça aurait du sens, c'est vrai, mais alors pourquoi le Dr. Ziggurat voulait récolter des données sur moi pendant le Championnat du Monde s'il avait déjà ça ? **Demande l'empereur dragon, très perplexe.

-**Parce qu'entretemps, tu avais réussi à contrôler le pouvoir obscur et que L-Drago avait évolué ! **Lui répond le blader de Pégasus. **Ces données-là n'étaient plus valables.**

Ryuga serre les poings, digérant cette information. Il déteste se sentir utilisé, et même si à cet instant il ne l'est pas, constater qu'il l'a été et qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur l'instant lui donne envie de hurler. Gingka voit bien que le dragon est énervé alors il se tait et essaie de se faire discret. Enfin aussi discret que peut l'être un mec roux qui porte du bleu et du orange quoi… Soudain, une lumière rouge emplie la pièce, faisant sursauter les deux.

-**INTRUS DÉTECTÉS ! INTRUS DÉTECTÉS ! **Scande une voix robotique vaguement semblable à celle de Merci. **PROCESSUS D'AUTODESTRUCTION ACTIVÉ ! **

-**Quoi ?! **S'étrangle Gingka. **Un processus d'autodestruction ?!**

-**Magne, faut qu'on sorte de là ! **Lui hurle Ryuga en le prenant par un bras pour l'entraîner dehors.

-**UNE MINUTE AVANT EXPLOSION ! **Dit la voix robotique.

-**Comment on va s'en sortir, tu m'expliques là ?! **Demande le roux qui commence à sérieusement paniquer. **On sait toujours pas comment ouvrir la porte ! **

-**Reste calme ! **Lui dit le blanc en l'entrainant assez loin dans le couloir. **Le souffle de l'explosion va sûrement détruire la porte, il faut qu'on se mette le plus loin possible !**

-**20 SECONDES AVANT EXPLOSION ! **Prévient la voix.

Ryuga pense être assez loin mais n'est pas serein quand même. Il reste peu de temps. Il se retourne vers Gingka, qu'il traine toujours par le bras, et se rend compte seulement maintenant que son rival doit être en train de se bousiller la cheville à courir comme ça. Par conséquent, il ne sait pas si le roux pleure de douleur ou de panique. Dans les deux cas, ça lui fait mal de voir ça. Plus loin dans le couloir, une détonation retentit et le sang de Ryuga ne fait qu'un tour. Sans réfléchir, sans même se contrôler, il tire Gingka contre lui et se met dos au souffle de l'explosion qui se propage vers eux pour protéger son crush d'un quelconque objet qui serait propulsé par le souffle. Par réflexe, le rouquin s'accroche de toutes ses forces au dragon. Heureusement pour eux, ils se sont mis assez loin et le souffle de l'explosion les pousse juste un peu. En revanche, le bruit est assourdissant. C'est sûr, là la porte a été détruite. Le cœur battant, les deux rouvrent les yeux, qu'il avaient fermé pour éviter de se prendre quelque chose dedans, et se rendent compte que leurs visages sont très proches. Trop proches. Deux arrêts cardiaque pour le prix d'un. Gingka rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux roux tandis que Ryuga arrive à mobiliser assez de self-control pour garder une couleur conventionnelle sur son visage. Donnez-lui une médaille !

-**J-je…t-tu… **bafouille l'adolescent. **Ryuga, t-tu m'as protégé ? T'étais p-prêt à te mettre e-en danger pour moi ? P-Pourquoi ? **

Et là, à cet instant précis, une espèce de voix dans la tête de Ryuga lui hurle de tout lâcher et d'embrasser son crush. Voix qui doit probablement être sa raison ou son bon sens. Voix que l'empereur dragon s'empresse d'écouter. Il brise donc le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre son visage et celui de son rival et l'embrasse. Inutile de préciser que Gingka est très surpris, pas contre il est intéressant de soulever qu'il est maintenant physiquement plus proche d'une tomate très mûre que d'un être humain. Une fois la surprise passée, le rouquin enroule ses bras autour du cou de Ryuga et laisse s'échapper d'un de ses yeux une larme de joie. C'est le plus beau jour de sa vie !

-**Les gars ! **Appelle la voix de Ryuto qui court dans le couloir. **Vous allez bien ?! Il y a eu une explosion et un bout du mur a sauté ! Est-ce que…oh…**

Ryuga et Gingka se retournent précipitamment, rompant du même coup leur premier baiser, et regardent Ryuto, Kyoya, Nile et Tsubasa qui sont arrivés dans à leur niveau. Les quatre affichent de grands sourires, surtout le petit frère de l'empereur dragon.

-**Bah visiblement ça va très bien, **ricane Kyoya. **Bon, si ça vous dérange pas trop on va sortir nous ! Si vous voulez rester, vous gênez pas ! C'est super romantique un sous-sol avec des couloirs bétonnés après tout ! **

-**Ça y est****, t'as fini chéri ? **Désespère Nile. **T'es juste contrarié parce que tu pourras plus vanner Ryuga sur le fait qu'il est célibataire et pas toi. **

-**Mais pourquoi tu penses toujours que j'ai des sales idées derrière la tête ? J'ai plus le droit de me moquer d'un pote pour le plaisir de me moquer d'un pote ? **Se défend le vert en souriant.

Et les deux repartent vers le hall en se prenant la tête, ou plutôt en faisant semblant. Tsubasa pouffe de rire et les suit, pas fâché de pouvoir mettre fin à cet urbex. Ryuto se tourne vers son frère, lui lançant un regard insistant pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veut lui parler. Le dragon soupire et dit à Gingka de suivre les autres pour sortir. Le roux comprend assez facilement que les deux frères veulent se retrouver en tête à tête et s'exécute après avoir embrassé rapidement Ryuga.

-**Remercie-moi, **dit finalement Ryuto après que Gingka soit parti, entrainant son aîné vers la sortie.

-**Sûrement pas, et encore moins si tu me l'ordonnes, **lui répond Ryuga en croisant les bras.

-**Oh, mais allez ! **Supplie le cadet. **Bon, ça s'est pas passé exactement comme je l'avais prévu, mais si j'avais pas organisé cet urbex tu serais encore en train de te morfondre d'amour dans ton coin !**

-**La ferme frangin, **soupire le blanc, qui ne veut pas admettre que son frère a raison.

-**Bon, de toute façon je sais qu'intérieurement tu me remercies !**

-**C'est ça oui…**

-**N'empêche, si j'avais filmé j'aurais pu faire une super vidéo putaclic ! « Urbex au château de la Nébuleuse Noire, ça tourne mal ! » ! Ça sonne bien non ?**

-**Arrête de traîner sur YouTube Ryuto, ça commence à avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi.**

-**Roooh, t'as pas d'humour…**

-**Si, mais pas le même que le tien.**

Les deux frères se retrouvent enfin à l'air libre, hors du château en ruines. Les autres sont déjà prêts à partir pour de bon, les attendant. Kyoya et Nile sont de nouveau collés, comme 99,9 % du temps, Tsubasa est juste debout les bras croisés et Gingka s'appuie sur l'épaule de l'argenté pour tenir debout, sa cheville étant toujours douloureuse. Ryuto gambade tranquillement en faisant signe à tous de le suivre. Ryuga rejoint le roux et l'embrasse avant de le prendre dans ses bras pour le porter. C'est qu'à force, il va vraiment finir par se péter la cheville le rouquin. Encore une fois, Gingka se métamorphose en tomate trop mûre et détourne les yeux, gêné. Le dragon sourit, le trouvant comme d'habitude trop mignon, et se dirige vers MetalBey City avec les autres. Finalement, l'urbex c'est dangereux, mais ça peut mener à de très bonnes choses !

* * *

**_Moi : Voilà, fini ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! ^^_**

**_Ryuga : Moi j'me sens sale…_**

**_Moi : Oh là là, écoutez-moi la drama queen ! J'imagine même pas ta tête si un jour j'écris un lemon RyuGin ! XD_**

**_Ryuga : T'oserais pas quand même… O_o_**

**_Moi : J'ai dit « SI un jour j'écris un lemon RyuGin » ! On se calme, ne fais pas une attaque ! _**

**_Chris : Du coup, prochain rendez-vous dimanche ?_**

**_Moi : Ouaip ! Fiou, quelle semaine…_**

**_Kyoya : *toujours en train de faire la gueule*_**

**_Moi : Laissez les reviews de l'amour, et à dimanche ! n_n_**

**_Ryuga : Bye._**

**_Kyoya : Mmh…_**

**_Chris : Salut ! Moi je dois y aller, j'ai un rendez-vous ailleurs !_**

**_Kyoya : Un rendez-vous qui a des cheveux violets et des yeux bleus, c'est ça ?_**

**_Chris : Non, sinon j'aurais dit « je vais voir mon mec ». Contrairement à toi, je ne cache pas des trucs ! _**

**_Kyoya : Mais tu vas me lâcher oui ?! C'est PAS une bague de fiançailles ! è_é_**

**_Chris : Tu veux dire que tu te paies des bagues en argent incrustées d'émeraudes comme ça, peinard, pour aucune occasion spéciale ?_**

**_Kyoya : *grogne et se barre*_**

**_Chris : Je prends ça pour un aveu moi !_**

**_Moi : Vous me fatiguez… -_-_**

**_Ryuga : Moi aussi. _**

**_Moi : *chuchote* Au fait... Désolée pour l'image d'illustration de cet OS, j'avais pas d'idée ^^'_**


End file.
